Once Upon a Summer Night
by Mon Dieu A Penny
Summary: -ONESHOT- It is summer vacation for the students of Hogwarts- a time for fairy-tale role play, wayward kisses, and two very imaginative lovers. Harry & Draco. Smut, kink, and innuendos insue...


A/N reposted... again. anyway please enjoy and note the lack of the extra 'T' in smut for you all perverted readers who use that as a keyword (i know i do). anyway, some generally warnings: SLASH as i hope you noticed, a bit of kink with the whole fairytale thing and that's about it. Enjoy, Flame, Eat Snails, whatever.

"Three phoenix feathers (medium length), a rats ear (large), four tablespoons snake venom (Boa Constricter)..."

Tap, tap, tap.

Harry ignored the faint rapping on his window and pulled the sheets further over his head. He continued skimming over his potions homework in which he was supposed to define which of the ingredients was incorrect and why and all that other stuff.

It was nearly 1:00 AM, and Harry knew he needed to get on with things before Dudley came out of his room and saw the light from his room. He knew that any minute, Dudley would come out to take one of his annual 'secret' trips down to the kitchen to stuff his swelling face with vastly unneeded food. If such a time came about, he would have to haul ass (A/N sorry, not really a British term) to stuff everything away and feign sleep.It was routine Harry knew well. Dudley would start walking towards Harry's room, Harry would pack everything away, and Dudley would waddle away and walk 'quietly' down the stairs that groaned under his immense weight. Then, he'd thump back up stairs and in the morning, Aunt Petunia would find the pantry half empty and raise hell about burglars stealing the clotted cream and peach cobbler.

Harry grimaced, remembering a particularly nasty morning in which Aunt Petunia had gotten in a foul spat with a neighbor walking past the house at an early hour, laden with bulging grocery bags which actually turned out to contain cat food. Aunt Petunia had later told Uncle Vernon over coffee that the lady had seemed very suspicious. Harry shook his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he returned to the text.

"Stir in raspberry pulp and-"

TAP, TAP, TAP. This time, the sound was more frantic. Harry hissed, slammed his book shut and pulled back the white sheets in irritation. Pushing back sweaty locks ofhair, he glanced over at the window for the source of the strange noise, before toppling backwards in surprise. There, framed in his small window was a pale, fine-boned, face.

"What the hell!" Harry whispered. Draco smirked and leaned in on the small window ledge, pressing his aristocratic nose up on the window like a child. Harry stumbled out of bed, got caught in his sheets, and fell flat on his face on the floor. Had the window been open, he would've heard Draco's laughter.

Pushing himself up, his cheeks flaming, he disentangled himself from the offending sheet and stepped carefully over to the window. He lifted it to a whiff of cool air slightly altered with the sweet smell of Draco's hair. "Care to tell me what it was you were so adamant about finishing beneath those sheets?" purred Draco coyly. Harry's cheeks flushed. "Potions homework you prat! What are you doing here anyway?"

Draco shrugged languidly, leaned forward and kissed Harry on the tip of his nose. "Ever heard the story of Rapunzel?"

"Of course I have!"

"Well, then here I am, your Radiant Prince!"

"Here to save me from my treacherous tower?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows. Draco's smirk widened, when Harry played along with the innuendo. The ever-present mischievous glint seemed brighter in his grey eyes.

"Well... I don't really think this old ladder could hold us both... so I was kinda hoping we could just stay up here and lock ourselves in this tower of yours."

"I'm sure we could spend our reunion in here," said Harry, chuckling. "But first," he said playfully, stopping Draco from climbing in. "how do I know you're my Prince and not an imposter?" Draco raised his eyebrows, surprised by Harry's challenge.

"And how would you like me to prove myself?" A slow smile spread across Harry's face.

"How about a kiss?" Draco's slightly skeptical look disappeared and he leaned in. Their lips met and Harry was overwhelmed, as always, by the softness of his boyfriend's lips. Draco leaned in through the window, grasping Harry's dark, almost black tresses. His tongue ran along Harry's bottom lip, and Harry willingly opened his mouth, feeling the heat of Draco's tongue press down against his. Harry's response was quick and he began pushing up against Draco's tongue. He and Draco were soon battling before Draco withdrew all too quickly. Draco pulled away only a few inches. "So, do I pass?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over Harry's lips. Harry, still panting a little, had to regain his breath before he spoke. "Well, there have been better, but I suppose you pass."

Draco blinked and then looked at Harry incredulously.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco and opened the window fully. He grabbed Draco's arms and hauled him against his chest into the room.

Draco 'lost his balance' as he would later tell his boyfriend, and toppled onto Harry's chest. Draco made no move to try and disentangle himself and proceeded to nuzzle Harry's neck and press small, butterfly kisses all the way up to his ear. Harry wiggled beneath him and was finally able to push Draco away. Draco sat back on his heels, a small pout on his lips. Harry sat up, brushing off his denim jeans and pushing his glasses up as they had slid down again. "You really need to get glasses that fit," commented Draco. Harry only shrugged as he always did when someone made a comment about his glasses.

Suddenly, he frowned noticing the state of Draco's clothes, arms and legs. "I see you had some fierce battles on your way to rescuing me, hmm?"

"Cats," was Draco's careless response. There was a look in Draco's eyes that said clearly that he was not to be denied as he advanced again. Harry held him back with a hand, laughing.

"Cats? Oh, my poor prince, we'll have to heal those I think."

"Oh come on Harry, not now! It's been ages since we last fu-!" Harry pressed his fingers to Draco's lips. "Not a word my fair prince," he said cheerfully. Playfully ignoring Draco's protest, he retrieved his wand and proceeded to kiss, rather than heal Draco's minor scrapes. Draco's pout slowly disappeared and he was soon pointing out various wounds in many different areas where his skin was flawless. Finally when Harry gave up trying to heal Draco, he allowed his divine, glowing Prince to lead him over to the bed with one of his slender, pale hands. They collapsed, Draco on top, straddling Harry's waist. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's jaw line, gaining Harry's soft moan. "You know, in the real tale," said Harry breathily, as Draco continued to lick along Harry's jaw and ear, "the Handsome Prince is supposed to escort the lovely Princess out of the tower, not ravage her in her own bed!"

Draco grinned in feral sort of way, and bit down rather hard on Harry's ear, making him yelp in surprise and pain. "Good thing you're not a princess and I know nothing of muggle fairytales then, hmm?" Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco grinned and trailed kisses lower, his fingers dancing up and down Harry's sides making him buck and whimper. He began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, slowly, deliberately. Harry groaned and pushed himself up against his boyfriend. Draco laughed and pushed Harry back down with a playful thrust of his hips. "Draco..." his protest was almost a whine now. Draco nipped his chin, but quickly finished off the buttons and pushed Harry's shirt out of the way. His hands began rubbing Harry's belly, lightly feathering lower and lower but stopping just short of their destination, to Harry's disappointment. He brought his head up and Draco met him halfway, swooping down to steal a kiss from Harry's half parted lips. Harry's hands found purchase in Draco's silver blonde tresses and he pulled Draco down on him. Harry forced his tongue into Draco's mouth and for a split second, they dueled for dominance before Draco willingly accepted Harry's invading tongue.

Panting and dizzy, Draco broke the kiss, remaining only a few inches from his boyfriend's face. He stared into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, slightly hazed and darkened with lust. Harry brought his head up and kissed Draco out of his reverie. Draco chuckled and resumed his earlier attempt to remove Harry's clothes, which seemed suddenly much harder to do. His fingers slipped on the draw string of his pants, the room was suddenly much hotter, his own pants felt too tight...

Harry laughed as Draco attempted the knot on his pants, deciding to make things even more difficult by leaning up and kissing and licking Draco's collarbone. Draco moaned and abandoned his futile attempts to remove Harry's pants, and collapsed on Harry instead. He sighed as Harry's arms wrapped around his naked shoulders, making him feel warm and secure. Harry flipped them over so that it was he straddling Draco's waist, all the while continuing his administration on Draco's body. His kisses got lower and lower, nipping every now and then until he reached Draco's belly. Draco stifled a scream of surprise when Harry's tongue dipped into his belly button, swirling mercilessly until laughter was ripped from Draco's chest and he began wriggling desperately beneath Harry, begging for him to stop. Harry laughed and withdrew, easily slipping Draco's pants off his slim hips. Draco whimpered and bucked. Harry slid up Draco's body so that their faces were aligned.

Draco's loving (yet slightly lust filled) eyes suddenly changed when their eyes met. His brown knitted in confusion and he frowned up at Harry. "How did I end up on the bottom?"

"My power of seduction?" Harry wriggled his eyebrows like the clever villains he'd seen in muggle movies.

Draco pouted. "Hmph. I was supposed to be the prince..."

"Oh but you are, for you see, I am showing you just how much I appreciate you saving me from a night of tedium in this very remote tower of mine."

Draco's frown disappeared almost immediately and he grinned and came up, licking Harry's lips. "Well, I suppose I can deal with that. I'll just have to come up with another get-up. The Rapunzel one was a bit weak."

Harry laughed. "Oh, so you do know the story? My purebred Prince stooping to use a muggle fairytale book for ideas?"

"Hey, if I must lower myself to using your reading material so that you would understand, then I'll do it," he said in a suffering sort of tone, while feigning valiancy. Harry raised his eyebrows and leaned down, nipping at Draco's lips. "I'd watch it if I were you; you are after all, on the bottom."

Draco frowned.

Harry immediately took this into account. "Next time," he purred soothingly, "we'll play the tale of The Emperor's New Clothes."

Knowing Draco was too stubborn to ask which Fairytale that was, he went on to explain, all the while kissing down Draco's neck and chest. "A tailor comes to the Emperor's palace, claiming he can make the best clothes," he took one of the swelled, slightly red nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. "He begins tailoring for the Emperor, going over every inch of the Emperor's body so that the clothes will fit perfectly," His mouth switched over to the other nipple. "When he is done, he swears it is the best outfit ever, when in fact, the Emperor is wearing nothing at all... shall I go on?" Draco moaned and nodded. Harry laughed and begun rubbing Draco's belly with his hands. "The Emperor is confused for all he sees is his naked self, but the tailor takes him in front of the mirror, and begins touching every part of this 'outfit', telling the emperor it is very beautiful and he simply has too look harder to see it." At this, Draco chuckled. "I wonder sometimes, if these muggle tales are simply meant to pull my leg."

Harry grinned. "You won't know until you read my reading material, will you?" Draco pouted "Anyway," said Harry, "of course eventually, someone tells the Emperor that he's naked and the Emperor, horribly embarrassed and very angry, has to devise a punishment for his tailor. Now, I'm sure we could devise a good punishment, don't you think?"

Draco smirked. "I've changed my mind. I like these silly muggle tales of yours," he leaned forward and kissed Harry forcefully. "Now how about we get on with this fairy tale?"

Harry took this as a consent and doubled his efforts to put pleasure into every kiss, every touch, to show Draco just how much he loved and appreciated him. He began thrusting slowly at first, with little pressure. Draco was soon coming up halfway to meet him and Harry quickly pulled his own pants off, kicking them away.

For the first time that night, he pressed himself fully against Draco, feeling an electric shock run up through his body as they made contact. He rubbed his arousal against Draco's, making him moan and buck his hips against Harry.

Harry began thrusting, never once breaking eye contact with Draco, who was panting and thrusting as well beneath him. As they got closer, Draco began moaning and Harry found himself closing his eyes as the sheer pleasure overwhelmed him.

They came at almost the same time, a warm heat spreading over them. Harry, exhausted, collapsed atop Draco. Draco groaned and pushed him off, rolling over into Harry's arms. Harry made a 'hmph' sound, but wrapped his arms around Draco and buried his face in Draco's softly lightly scented, silver blonde hair.

Draco made a soft sound of contentment and turned around in Harry's embrace so that they were facing each other, only inches apart. Silver eyes met green, and all else suddenly seemed to pale in comparison to the love that they could see in each other's eyes.

Harry smiled lovingly at Draco and pulled him closer, kissing him chastely on the lips. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his face against Harry's. Harry nuzzled Draco's somewhat flushed cheeks, his thoughts of Dudley, Rapunzel and cats long forgotten.

Harry kissed Draco one last time, making him make a soft sound of pleasure. "Goodnight my silver prince."

Draco cracked one eye open, half asleep, and then as if remembering something, the other eye opened as well, a smirk on his reddened lips. It was enough to make Harry nervous.

"Tomorrow night, you will be my tailor," he said triumphantly.

Harry grinned. "Am I to assume I will be punished if I make mistakes on this 'outfit' you have in mind?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to upset the fairytale now would we?"

Fin

A/N- New ideas: perhaps some food smut? bwahahahahah i dunno, I just wanna write a fic with the title "Would Not Could Not, In a Box" but i can't really come up with a plot other than two hot guys proving that you _can _do it in a box. well anyway.


End file.
